House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse was an animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, that originally aired from 2001 to 2004. In the series, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other animated Disney characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived Mickey Mouse Works, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Mickey Mouse and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Mouse were reruns from Mickey Mouse Works, although classic theatrical cartoons were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the anniversary of Walt Disney's birth apparently. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from Disney animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, and many more) have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from outside the films were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and show production. Other House of Mouse staff members include greeter and co-owner Donald Duck, reservation clerk Daisy Duck, head waiter Goofy, mascot Pluto, mechanical technician Horace Horsecollar, chef Gus Goose, gossip columnist Clarabelle Cow and parking valet driver Max Goof. A musical band consisting of Huey, Dewey and Louie, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys" and "The Splashing Pumpkins", regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Characters by movie/TV show *'Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books': Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences,Red Riding Hood, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from "The Whoopee Party", the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, a Robot from "Mars and Beyond" and various Black-and-White Characters *[[Mickey Mouse Works|'Mickey Mouse Works']]: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp", Chief O'Hara *[[The Three Little Pigs|'The Three Little Pigs']]: the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Wolves *[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)|'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs']]: Snow White, The Prince, The Seven Dwarfs, The Queen, The Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, the 2 Vultures and the Forest Animals *[[Pinocchio (1940 film)|'Pinocchio']]: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli , The Coachman and the Donkey Boys *[[Fantasia (film)|'Fantasia']]: The Magical Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *[[The Reluctant Dragon (film)|'The Reluctant Dragon']]: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy *[[Dumbo|'Dumbo']]: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Ringmaster, Mrs. Jumbo, The Circus Guards, the Crows, Casey Junior, the Elephants and the Pink Elephants *[[Bambi|'Bambi']]: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Friend Owl, Bambi's mother, Bambi's father and a Chipmunk *[[Saludos Amigos|'Saludos Amigos']]: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane *[[The Three Caballeros|'The Three Caballeros']]: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito and Burrito *[[Make Mine Music|'Make Mine Music']]: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Sasha the Bird, Ivan the Cat, The Wolf, Grandpa, The 3 Huntsmens, Willie the Whale, Seagulls and Casey *[[Song of the South|'Song of the South']]: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, the humming birds, and Mr. Bluebird *[[Fun and Fancy Free|'Fun and Fancy Free']]: Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle *[[Melody Time|'Melody Time']]: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot and Big Toot *[[So Dear to My Heart|'So Dear to My Heart']]: Danny the sheep and the owl *[[The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad|'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad']]: Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus MacBadger, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel, The Polices and Tilda *[[Cinderella (1950 film)|'Cinderella']]: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, the Fairy Godmother, Bruno, the King and The Grand Duke * Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the White Rabbit, The Doorknob, the Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Playing Cards, Dim and Dum, the Walrus, the Carpenter, the Oysters, the Dodo, Bill the Lizard, the Hammer Birds, the Pencil Birds, the Momeraths, a Flamingo, a Hedgehog and the Bread-and-Butterflies *[[Peter Pan (1953 film)|'Peter Pan']]: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Tiger-Lilly, The Indian Chief, the Pirates and the Lost Boys *[[Lady and the Tramp|'Lady and the Tramp']]: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am *[[Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|'Sleeping Beauty']]: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Hubert, King Stefan, the Squirrels, the Owl and the Birds *[[101 Dalmatians|'101 Dalmatians']]: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace and Jasper, Tibs, Nanny and the Colonel *[[The Sword in the Stone (film)|'The Sword in the Stone']]: Wart (King Aurthur), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim, Sir Ector, The Sculley Maid, Sir Pelinore, Little Girl Squrriel, Granny Squrriel, The Hawk, The Pike, The Hungry Wolf and Sir Kay *[[Mary Poppins (film)|'Mary Poppins']]: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *'The Jungle Book': Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, the 4 Vultures, The Monkeys, Shanti, Colonel Hathi, Akela, Winifred, and Colonel Hathi's Son *[[The Love Bug|'The Love Bug']]: Herbie *[[The Aristocats|'The Aristocats']]: Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Edgar Balathazar the Bulter, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat and Peppo the Italian Cat *[[Bedknobs and Broomsticks|'Bedknobs and Broomsticks']]: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird and the Rhino Soccer Player *[[Robin Hood (1973 film)|'Robin Hood']]: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Notingham, Trigger and Nutsy, Allan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, and Mother Rabbit *[[The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh']]: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher *[[The Rescuers|'The Rescuers']]: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Rufus, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, and Evinrude *[[Pete's Dragon|'Pete's Dragon']]: Elliott the Dragon *[[The Fox and the Hound|'The Fox and the Hound']]: Tod, Copper, Chief, Vixie and Amos Slade *[[The Black Cauldron|'The Black Cauldron']]: Taran, Princess Eilonwy, The Horned King, Gurgi, Creeper, the three witches of Morva and the Cauldron Born *[[The Great Mouse Detective|'The Great Mouse Detective']]: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Professor Ratigan, 17 Henchmens and Fidget *[[Who Framed Roger Rabbit|'Who Framed Roger Rabbit']]: Benny the Cab and the Toon Patrol *[[Oliver & Company|'Oliver & Company']]: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny , Sykes, Rita, Einstein and Roscoe and DeSoto *[[The Little Mermaid|'The Little Mermaid']]: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Max the sheepdog, Scuttle and Grimsby *[[The Rescuers Down Under|'The Rescuers Down Under']]: Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach, and Joanna *[[Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)|'Beauty and the Beast']]: the Beast/Prince, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston, Le Fou, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Moniseur Duke, the Villagers, the Wardrobe, the Dishes and the Palanquin *[[Aladdin (film)|'Aladdin']]: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, the Magic Carpet, Razoul, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head and the 2 Hungry Children *[[The Lion King|'The Lion King']]: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the Wildebeasts *[[Pocahontas (1995 film)|'Pocahontas']]: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Wiggins, Thomas and Nakoma *[[A Goofy Movie|'A Goofy Movie']]: Max Goof and Roxanne *[[The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film)|'The Hunchback of Notre Dame']]: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Victor, Hugo and Laverne *[[Hercules (1997 film)|'Hercules']]: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra and Bacchus *[[Mulan|'Mulan']]: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu and Chi-Fu *[[Tarzan (1999 film)|'Tarzan']]: Tantor *[[Fantasia 2000|'Fantasia 2000']]: Yo-yo Flamingo, The Steadfast Tin Soldier and the Ballerina *[[The Emperor's New Groove|'The Emperor's New Groove']]: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma and Kronk *[[Atlantis: The Lost Empire|'Atlantis: The Lost Empire']]: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhemina Packard and Commander Roark *[[Pepper Ann|'Pepper Ann']]: Pepper Ann and Lydia Pearson *[[Haunted Mansion|'Haunted Mansion']]: The Hitchiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner and Emily the Bleeding Bride *[[Journey Into Imagination With Figment|'Journey Into Imagination With Figment']]: Figment *[[The Walt Disney Company|'The Walt Disney Company']]: Roy E. Disney Production The show was produced by Walt Disney Television, and originally aired from 2001 to 2003 and ran for 52 episodes. The show is one of many Disney cartoon series made in the widescreen HD format. House of Mouse aired on One Saturday Morning on ABC. As of February 2006, this show is no longer airing on The Disney Channel in the US, although it still airs regularly on the Disney Cinemagic channel, which is part of the Disney Channel in the UK. The show ceased broadcast on US television in February 2009 after being aired for the last time on Toon Disney after becoming Disney XD. The theme song is performed by Brian Setzer. Gallery house of mouse.jpg 101.jpg 11-03-09-magical-xmas-group.jpg Mickeys-Magical-Christmas-1024x699.jpg House_of_Mouse_Games_Wallpaper_3_800.jpg image1.jpg mickeysmagicalchristmas-02.jpg mickeysmagicalchristmas-09.jpg mickeysmagicalchristmas-05.jpg iago566.jpg gastongirls.jpg threemiv.jpg mickmin.jpg Image_0003.jpg Image_0155jafar.jpg Daisyhouseofmouse.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Image_0018.jpg Image_0086.jpg Image_0081.jpg Image_0155.jpg Image_0156.jpg Foul.jpg beng.jpg 12354439 jpeg_preview_large.jpg 12355259 jpeg_preview_large.jpg dogsr.jpg maxker.jpg ccccccccwod.jpg topu.jpg 6.jpg bastbellhou.jpg m,ickey.jpg Waltdisneyhouse.PNG Kluck.PNG Robin Hood.PNG Brerbrerbrer.PNG Rats.PNG PJCommercial.PNG Hades.gif Villains crowd.PNG Image 0166.jpg Main Cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Flora, Mlle. Upanova, Queen of Hearts, The Fates *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, White Rabbit, Zeus *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito *Jason Alexander - Hugo *René Auberjonois - Chef Louie *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella de Vil *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - Wicked Queen's Witch Form *Steve Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Jess Harnell - Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *J. P. Manoux - Kuzco *Ming-Na - Mulan *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Feather Duster *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer - Hermes *Kath Soucie - Perdita, Bimbettes *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Richard White - Gaston *James Woods - Hades *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck es:House of Mouse Category:Television series by Disney Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Disney Television Animation shows Category:One Saturday Morning shows